


Lápiz labial

by PruePhantomhive



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Lipstick & Lip Gloss
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4419545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PruePhantomhive/pseuds/PruePhantomhive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver ama el lápiz labial de Felicity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lápiz labial

**Author's Note:**

> (Disclaimer)  
> Los personajes y escenarios de Arrow pertenecen a Greg Berlanti, Marc Guggenheim, Andrew Kreisberg, David Nutter, Bonanza Productions Inc., Berlanti Productions, DC Comics, DC Entertainment y The CW y son utilizados en ésta historia sin fin de lucro.

Oliver hace abdominales en un rincón de la habitación mientras Felicity teclea a toda velocidad en su ordenador. El hombre la observa con atención y no tiene idea de si ella sólo lo está ignorando o en verdad no se ha percatado de su mirada afilada fija en sus labios, que han perdido un poco de color después de que diera un largo sorbo al vaso con agua que mantiene alejado, prudentemente, del monitor y en el que ha quedado una mancha rosada en el borde.

El Vigilante se humedece la boca con la punta de la lengua; con los dedos entrelazados en la nuca, se mueve de arriba abajo, de arriba abajo, de arriba abajo con cada abdominal, asegurando su objetivo por medio del sentido de la vista, de la misma manera que haría un halcón.  

Felicity se muerde el labio inferior, haciendo una pausa para leer lo que ha escrito en la pantalla. Oliver siente un calor curioso recorriéndole el cuerpo entero, subiendo por su cuello hasta ruborizarle las mejillas, pero eso fácilmente puede ser culpa del esfuerzo físico que está realizando.

Aunque sabe que no.

Tiene qué ver con el lápiz labial rosado de Felicity, ese que brilla como polvos de hada cuando recibe un golpe de luz y huele a fresas cuando te acercas demasiado a la persona que lo está usando. A Oliver siempre le ha gustado. Encantado. Y lo observa cuando tiene la oportunidad porque, con toda sinceridad, no comprende cómo algo tan simple como pintura perfumada puede verse tan _bien_ en el rostro de alguien.

Felicity parece notar que su maquillaje necesita un ligero retoque, luego de observar su reflejo en la pantalla oscurecida de uno de sus tres ordenadores, así que toma su bolso y saca un pequeño espejo, acompañado del chocante lápiz labial.

Oliver pasa saliva con dificultad; el sudor le resbala por la frente como si sus glándulas sudoríparas se hubieran convertido en cascadas.

Felicity retira de su cara un mechón de cabello que se le ha salido de la coleta. Lo coloca detrás de su oreja sin darle demasiada importancia y entonces procede a abrir el espejo compacto para observar su reflejo en él. Después de hacer el recuento del daño a sus labios durante el día, quita la tapa al lápiz labial y gira la parte inferior para hacer que una considerable cantidad de bálsamo rosa salga del contenedor, luego, aplica dos gruesas capas en su labio inferior, hace una mueca y termina con la parte superior, moviendo los labios circularmente para esparcir el color. Luego, retira el exceso con un pañuelo de papel.

Oliver, sintiendo el cuerpo tan tenso como la cuerda de su arco cada vez que dispara una flecha, se deja caer al suelo, tal vez con más energía de la necesaria, y cuando se levanta siente un dolor punzante y pétreo en la espalda baja. Desgarro muscular.

Se queja y, _por fin,_ deja de ver los labios de Felicity, que guarda sus cosméticos en su bolso, regalándole una mirada curiosa.

—¿Todo bien ahí? —inquiere.

Oliver se masajea la espalda con los dedos, el ceño fruncido y la mirada fija en la manera en que los labios de la mujer se abren y se cierran al dejar salir esas tres simples palabras. Tal vez, después de todo, no sólo se trata del lápiz labial. Quiere… quiere besar… tocar, sentir…

Dios, está perdido.

—Perfecto —miente.

Perdido, perdido.

 

 


End file.
